


At 2200 Hours

by Braincoins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, background klance, prompt, shallura sundays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: It's the end of a long day aboard the Castle ship. Time to relax and unwind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriCheez39/BreezyCheezyArt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BriCheez39%2FBreezyCheezyArt).



> \- Happy Valentine's Day to [Bri](http://breezycheezyart.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> \- Also fulfills the Shallura Sundays prompt: Domestic. Nice <3
> 
> \- Barely-edited, I'm sorry. v__v  
> ================================

            Shiro sighed heavily as he dropped into a seat. They were in the lounge, and he looked like he might fall asleep stretched out on the couches. Allura smiled wearily and handed him a drink packet. “Here.” She pressed it against his hand, and he took it reluctantly, as if the strength needed to move his arm just that much was more than he possessed. “You look exhausted.”

            “I am,” he confirmed.

            She sat down next to him, pulling her legs up onto the couch and leaning against his shoulder. He smiled and draped his arm around her loosely. “Drink,” she urged. “Dehydration won’t help you.”

            He did as she insisted. “How was your day?”

            She hmm’ed thoughtfully. “Long. Tiring. Not quite exhausting.” She laughed a little. “I know I shouldn’t, but I actually sort of wished for an ambush. Just to shake things up.”

            He chuckled dryly. “Just a little ambush, maybe?”

            “A small one,” she confirmed with a smile. He took another long sip as she took a deep breath and exhaled. “But every day that I can end in your arms isn’t all that bad.”

            He pressed a kiss into her hair, nuzzling his nose into her curls. “That’s exactly how I feel.” He punctuated his agreement with another quick kiss.

            “So, tell me.” She didn’t have to clarify.

            He groaned. “I’m glad they’re happy together, but I am getting _so sick_ of pulling them apart.”

            She snickered a little. “Lance and Keith, I take it?”

            “Either they’re fighting or they’re making out! Okay, okay, that’s not literally true, but it seems like it sometimes! And either way, they’re not paying attention when I tell them something.” He sipped from his packet again. “I don’t suppose Alteans have anything like chastity belts?”

            “I don’t even know what that is! But I don’t think we do and if we did, I don’t think I’d let you use anything like that.”

            “Saving me from myself, as always.”

            “I understand how it can be frustrating,” she said, patting his leg reassuringly. “I’ll come up with separate chores for them tomorrow.”

            He arched an eyebrow at her. “I thought you randomized the chore list?”

            “Of course I do,” she said quickly. “Always. Almost always.”

            “Allura…”

            She leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Hunk and Pidge?” she asked.

            “They were fine,” he said dismissively before returning to the subject. “How often are you toying with the chore lists?”

            “Almost never, as I told you!” He made a skeptical sound. “And the _rare_ times I do, it’s not to keep Lance and Keith apart.”

            “What’s it for, then?”

            She shrugged nonchalantly and tried to ignore the heat in her face as she admitted, “To make sure I have more time with you. I give you easier chores sometimes so I know you won’t be as tired at the end of the day.”

            His lips curled into a smirk. “Now, why would you be concerned about how much energy I had left at the end of the day?”

            “I worry about your health and well-being,” she declared loftily.

            “Uh-huh.” He leaned down to kiss her ear. “And this consideration of yours has nothing to do with…”

            “…anything that _you’re_ thinking of,” she said archly, trying to ignore the fact that he was now nibbling on her earlobe. “And I thought you were exhausted?”

            “I am,” he agreed, stopping the play-bites and resting his forehead against her temple. He spoke softly out of consideration for how close he was to her ear. “I had a sparring session with Pidge today. You _know_ how those wear me out.”

            She snickered. “Well, someone has to keep training her. She’s a fast learner.”

            “She’s very, _very_ fast,” he agreed, sitting up. “And she’s clever and resourceful with that bayard. I’m beginning to think she puts me through _my_ paces rather than the other way around.”

            “Well, that’s good for you.”

            “It’s exhausting for me. If you were hoping for anything other than sleep tonight, I’m going to have to disappoint you.”

            She tsked at him. “Well, I suppose I can survive _one_ night without your tender ministrations.”

            “‘Tender’? Is that what you’re calling last night?”

            She blushed a little. “Drink your water,” she reminded him. He did so. “And Hunk?”

            “Hunk wasn’t that bad. I just had to stop him from taking the ship’s… everything apart.” They both laughed at that.

            “Curiosity is a fine trait, but how worried should I be about his tendency to want to take everything apart and put it back together?” she asked.

            “Very. Sic Coran on him, that’s my advice.”

            “Not a bad idea, honestly. It’ll keep Coran out my hair.”

            “Is he still teasing you about us?” He started drinking again before she could remind him.

            “No, no. Now he’s on about how soon we’ll have children.”

            Shiro choked and sputtered, and she sat up in worry. He held up a hand to forestall any further response from her and managed to wheeze out, “Children? What, the four we already have don’t count?”

            Allura practically fell over laughing, but Shiro pulled her back in against him. She just laid against his shoulder and let the mirth overtake her for a bit. She only stopped when she heard his straw suck up air.

            “Good boy,” she said weakly, still chuckling occasionally. “And, you know, I think you’ll make a very good father, some day.”

            “Not now, please,” he whimpered.

            “Well, not tonight, anyway,” she teased. He yawned in response.

            “Not tonight,” he agreed. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

            “Do you want me to carry you?”

            “I might.” But he stood and stretched and yawned again.

            “Don’t tempt me.” She stood and took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. It was his right hand, so she wasn’t sure how well he could feel it, but she did it anyway, and he smiled at her in response.

            “I love you.”

            “And I you. Let’s get you some rest. Tomorrow’s another big day.”


End file.
